


The One Where Kakashi Is Easy To Seduce

by Filthdragon (Wayward_Dragon)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Dog Teeth Kakashi, M/M, Praise Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vile Smut, blowjob, intentionally ridiculous porn tropes, minor age play kink, sasuke rolls a nat 1 on seduction but kakashi rolls a nat 1 on resisting it so it evens out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Dragon/pseuds/Filthdragon
Summary: Sasuke tries to seduce Kakashi.Kakashi thinks Sasukes roleplaying persona is a jackass.A really sexy jackass.





	The One Where Kakashi Is Easy To Seduce

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of finishing literally any of my WIPs I did this.  
> Your welcome

Kakashi opened the door to his apartment to see his most wayward student draped across his sofa in what seemed like a seductive pose.

Kakashi blinked.

Nope. Still there.

Sasuke flicked his gaze up and purred “Hello sensei.”

Sasuke was wearing his old genin uniform. It was very tight looking and left nothing to the imagination.

Kakashi formed a seal with his hands.

“Kai.”

Sasuke held up a very familiar-looking bell, eyes alight with mischief.

“I’m here for extra credit, sensei.”

This is.

Literally the plot of one of the Icha Icha novels.

Kakashi struggles for a moment to get a hold of the situation, “Sasuke.”

“Yes, sensei?”

Sasuke fails to be innocent in his delivery whatsoever.

In part because this is the only time Sasuke has called him Sensei to his face.

In part because Sasuke is still draped across his couch like he’s trying to sedu…

“Sasuke, are you trying to seduce me.”

It’s not really a question because Kakashi already knows the answer.

Then the little shit has the gall to reply with a smirk,

“Why, is it working?”

Kakashi turns with a sigh and drops his keys in a little bowl Naruto got him last year. It had a dog painted on it.

And here he thought Sakura would be the student to worry about crush-wise.

Kakashi walks closer to the couch and crosses his arms, “Maa, did someone put you up to this?”

Sasuke traced the cover of one of the Icha Icha books on the coffee table.

“Nope.”

Kakashi had a bad thought.

Kakashi had several bad thoughts.

He swallowed dryly.

He should not be doing this.

He should not even be thinking about this.

His cute (not so)little student could be having a mental breakdown and here he is thinking of fucking him!

Kakashi pulled off one glove, Sasuke tracking his movements.

“This is a bad idea.”

Sasuke replies back, even more obviously roleplaying one of the main dynamics out of the book he was playing with, “I’ll be a good student, I swear, sensei!”

Kakashi pulls of the other glove, apartment suddenly very warm.

“Now I find _that_ hard to believe.”

Sasuke has the grace to looks slightly abashed before shooting back with the same tone, “Then I guess you’ll need to punish me, Sensei!”

Fuck, this was a bad idea.

Mikoto would resurrect herself and strangle him for this.

Kushina would help.

But.

But Sasuke was of age and really, _really_ not complaining.

Sasuke got up fluidly from the couch and then draped himself over Kakashi, “I’ve been _very_ naughty.”

The little shit was laughing!

He could see it in his eyes.

He thought his moral event horizon was funny!

The laugher melts out of Sasuke’s eyes and he licks his lips, suddenly serious, “What do you say, Sensei?”

Fuck.

Well.

It’s not like he hasn’t hit like five other moral event horizons already.

Kakashi humms and tosses his gloves onto the counter.

Sasuke wants roleplay? Kakashi can do roleplay.

“I don’t know if you can handle _these_ lessons. You might want to try practicing with other beginners first.”

_I might ruin you for your own age group. You really want to do this?_

Sasuke replies, teeth bared in anticipation, “No, I want to learn from you, sensei. I can handle it!”

Kakashi humms, “Alright then, _my cute little student_ ,”

With a swift movement, Kakashi pins him against the couch, “I suppose I can teach you something.”

Sasuke tries for an innocent tone again and misses terribly, because he’s a _terrible_ actor and they both know it, “I’m a quick learner, Sensei. What do you have in mind?”

This situation is frying Kakashi’s brain.

But he has ideas.

He slowly unzips his flak jacket, keeping his tone playfully mild.

“I don’t know, guess we have to test your capabilities, don’t we?”

Sasuke licks his lips as Kakashi unbuttons his pants.

Fuck.

That is _way_ too attractive.

With a quick motion he slides his underwear down and drags a hand down his rapidly hardening cock, with his other hand he tugs Sasuke into position.

Sasuke smirks and grabs ahold of Kakashi’s hips as he runs his velvety tongue along Kakashi’s cock.

“Hn, like this, Sensei?”

Oh yes, exactly like that.

“Do you need to correct my... _technique_?”

Kakashi recognizes the prompt for what it is and orders him to open his mouth.

Sasuke quickly complies and Kakashi presses in, his other hand firmly twisted in Sasuke’s hair.

“Hmm, now _-hah-_ be a good little _-hah-_ student and, hmmnn, _yes like that_ -”

Sasuke swallows around Kakashi’s cock and makes a pleased sound.

 _Fuck_ , Kakashi wasn’t going to last like this.

He lets Sasuke keep at it for a little longer because - _oh he is_ way _too good at this_ \- before pulling out.

“Mmmn, are you ready for your next test?”

He snaps the waistband of Sasuke’s _Way_ too tight shorts. Asking-without-asking if he was all set for anal.

Sasuke hurries to tug off his shirt and unbutton said shorts, “Never more prepared, Sensei.”

So that answers that question.

Kakashi grabs a bottle of lube out from underneath the couch (he had several bottles hidden around for -ah- _emergencies_ ) and slicks up his hand as Sasuke tugs dinosaur _fucking_ print boxer briefs down without fully taking them or the shorts off.

 _Holy fuck_ was that cute.

Was that what Sasuke was wearing as a genin? God, Kakashi didn’t want to think about that.

This situation would just get _more_ inappropriate.

But _fuck_ it was cute and it did wonderful, _terrible_ things to Kakashi’s self control.

He presses two fingers into Sasuke’s ass, making a pleased hum as Sasuke leans into it and takes up a doggy-style position without being asked.

He none-too-slowly stretches him out, chattering words without really thinking about it, “Hmm, that’s it- relax for your Sensei now, Sasuke-kun. That’s a _good boy_ -”

Sasuke makes a terribly pretty sound at that and shudders.

“ _Hah_ \- Hai, Sensei,” He gets out breathlessly.

Oh, that's hot.

He scissors the three fingers now in Sasuke one last time before removing them and drizzling more lube on his dick.

With one last mental kiss goodbye to one of the few social lines in the sand he had yet to cross, Kakashi pressed his cock into Sasuke well-slicked up hole.

Sasuke tenses up as Kakashi presses in and he starts talking again, “Mmm, just relax again and breathe-”

Sasuke complies as well as he can as Kakashi ever-so-slowly slides an inch deeper into his _fucking_ student- _god_ he’s going to hell for this.

Kakashi finds he can’t quite give a fuck.

Underneath him Sasuke pants, his sharingan spinning lazily.

“More,” Kakashi say with the growling undertone unique to dog summoners.

Sasuke shudders and responds, “More, Sensei, _please_ - _hmnn_ \- I can handle it - _hah_ -”

Kakashi doesn’t think he has _ever_ heard Sasuke say please before.

“Well, since you asked so nicely-”

Kakashi pushes in the rest of the way as Sasuke hisses out a breath.

After a few seconds Sasuke bucks his hips.

“Eager, are we?”

Kakashi starts up a slow, easy pace to his thrusts as Sasuke makes a lovely little moan in response.

“Mmmn, I can - _hah_ \- take more.”

Kakashi slides his free hand down Sasuke’s arm and pins his wrists above his head.

“Can you? Are you sure?”

Sasuke make another wonderful noise (oh, his neighbors will be pissy tomorrow about the nose, he can tell) and replies, “Hai, Sensei, - _mmmnnn_ \- _faster_ ,”

Kakashi bares his fangs underneath his mask and speeds up.

Kakashi growls, “This much, or more?”

Sasuke makes a very loud, and very wrecked noise(yep, his neighbors will definitely glare at him tomorrow) and half-yells, voice cracking, “More, Sensei, _harder_ , - _aahhhH-_ ”

Kakashi considers, then decides to hell with it and tugs down his mask, speeding up to a punishing speed, Sasuke very much not getting any quieter.

He bends down low near Sasuke’s shoulder and grows out between pants, “Like it rough, don’t you.”

“Yes, _yes_ ! - _Haaaaah_ \- Sen- _mmnn_ \- Sensei.”

Kakashi grins and drags his fangs against Sasuke’s neck.

Sasuke jerks and his breath hitches and Kakashi has a moment to think maybe biting might be a trigger for him what with the whole Orochimaru Thing, but Sasuke moans and tilts his head and Kakashi decides to go head with his desperate instinct to _bite_ and _hold down and fuck_ -

Sasuke makes a wonderfully loud half-scream when Kakashi bites down for real this time, not enough to draw blood, but _oh_ \- enough to leave a mark.

Kakashi can feel himself getting close.

He leaves a few more bite-hickeys across Sasuke’s neck, panting and mumbling half-nonsense words in-between them, “Yesss, _mmmm-_ just like that, good boy _-hah-_ , take it- _mmmn- fuck-_ ”

Sasuke half-screams a chant of ‘ _SenseiSenseiSenseipleaseharderyesyes_ ’ seemingly unable to censor himself either.

Kakashi whites out, shaking, as he cums, pleasure hazing over his mind.

He gives a few more thrusts before pulling out, panting, and slips one of his hands underneath him and around Sasuke’s cock.

Sasuke squirms and kicks back up his mantra, half-screaming, and more than a little incoherent, orgasming not even twenty seconds after Kakashi started jerking him off.

He cums with a choked off sob, spasms wracking his body.

Kakashi removes his hand and strokes Sasuke hip while he calms down.

After a bit, Sasuke mumbles, “Did I pass my tests, sensei?”

Kakashi huffs a laugh.

“With flying colors.”

Sasuke flicks an eye open, still sharingan red but Kakashi can’t bring himself to tug his mask back up again.

“Mnn, you think you can _teach_ me again sometime?”

Kakashi nuzzles Sasuke’s neck -still too half-loopy from the afterglow to help himself- and replies, “I think we can figure something out.”


End file.
